


Destiny's Embrace

by CountessBorel



Series: The Tales of Destiny [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Link is dumb but we love him anyways, M/M, Mostly Verbal Link, Post Game, Rating May Change, Sidon just wants to HELP, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessBorel/pseuds/CountessBorel
Summary: Months after the fall of Ganon, the rebuilding of Hyrule can finally begin. Link and Sidon are faced with the many terrors of trying to hide their relationship for the time being, as well as a mysterious black sludge showing up around the world. Link might just have to save the world again, and it's up to Sidon to make sure that Link doesn't absolutely shatter in the process. Can Link do what is necessary without destroying himself, or will Sidon's worst fear come true, and will the world lose their most important Champion.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: The Tales of Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Destiny's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic, Destiny's Shackles, while it's not necessary that you read it, it is a fun three chapter read.

Link watched Sidon walk across the domain from his perch atop one of the lanterns placed on the outer walkway. He had stumbled across the fact that he even _could_ sit there one day when he was paragliding down from the mountains. It had soon become one of his places to just watch the Zora people go about their daily lives, and for the most part he was never bothered. Except by the previously mentioned Zora who happened to catch him out of the corner of his eye.

“Link!”

Sidon waved to him, Link smilingly softly as he glided down to meet him.

“My pearl, it’s so good to see you.”

Link laughed, hugging the taller man.

“You saw me a few hours ago.”  
“I know, I know. I would much rather be stuck with you than in those meetings though, it’s only natural I should miss you.”  
“Are you sure you’re fit to be king? What with hating meetings and wanting to spend your days with a small Hylian instead. Scandalous.”

Sidon just shook his head with a smile as he leaned down to kiss Link, the other gratefully following suit.

“I think I’ll make a fine king. What with me wanting to spend all my time with a small Hylian.”

They laughed together before turning to head into the palace, going towards the kitchens. Link promised to teach Sidon how to make pilaf and had spent the last couple of hours fishing for the perfect fish. Despite there being plenty in the domain to use, he preferred catching his own meal. The two greeted the head chef who was taking a break at his table with a nod. They had become a rather common occurrence in the kitchen over the past few days, and Sidon has made the chef promise that he wasn’t going to act any differently around them. They were taking up his kitchen after all, he should be allowed to do as he wishes here.

“What are you boys making today?”  
“Link is teaching me how to make seafood pilaf. It’s a rice dish with several kinds of seafood and spices. Perhaps if it’s as delectable as it sounds, I can get Link to write down the recipe for you?”  
“That sounds wonderful. Mind if I have a bite when it’s finished?”  
“But of course! I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Link directed Sidon on what to do while he cut up all the vegetables and seafood they would need. The both of them chatting aimlessly with each other. Times like these were Sidon’s favorites. It had only been a week and a half since the Princess and Link had shown up at the domain, but the difference in Link’s demeanor was evident. He talked more, with everyone, which was a huge surprise to them all. Sidon could still remember the look on the stunned Zora’s faces when Link started greeting them verbally in the morning instead of signing. Of course, it didn’t matter to Sidon whether Link spoke or signed, but he had to admit, he loved hearing Link speak. But, it did give an obvious tell. Whenever Link was upset, or just not feeling himself, he reverted to signing, which allowed Sidon to try and pinpoint what was wrong to try to help him.

With it all came the knowledge that Link was finally comfortable, even happy. Sidon was sure that the year that Link was going around Hyrule and trying to fight an evil he had no memory about, did a lot of things to Link subconsciously. Hell, he could still see Link flinch when something moved too quickly out of the corner of his eye. There would be things that Link would never get used to, but there were also things that could make Link happy. And it seemed that being here, being with people that cared about it, well… It seemed to him to be helping.

Sidon looked to Link again, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“You’re looking at me funny.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry my pearl. I just, well I’m happy.”

Link looked to him, his eyebrow shooting up ever so slightly in a look of confusion.

“You’re always happy Sidon.”

Sidon shoved Link lightly, laughing.

“For the most part yes. But I’m happy for you. You seem to be doing so much better than in the days of the calamity. It has only been a few months since Ganon fell but, you just seem so much more alive now, you smile more, laugh more. It’s refreshing to see, that you can finally just lay back for a while and take things in one at a time.”

Link stopped stirring the food, looking away.

“I… Well it was hard to be happy when you had a threat looming on your back. I still have very few memories of my days before the fall and if you couple that with the fact that I had to watch my back every second of every day for the past year. Yeah, it was hard to be happy. But I also found light here in the domain. When you first spoke to me, I thought you were an eccentric, but the more I got to know you, the more well, the more I fell in love with you. You helped me be happy Sidon. Knowing that I could come see you at any time, and even now. I just love watching you work, watching you do what you do best. It lifts my spirits every day. Not to mention it’s nice spending my nights in an extremely comfortable bed next to you.”

Sidon made a noise as he turned his head, a blush spreading across his entire face.

“I strive to make sure you’re happy, every single day. You don’t know how hard it was for me to see you come to the domain beat up and bruised with a myriad of new scars. I wanted nothing more than to pick you up and protect you from everything, but I knew that wasn’t my job. I couldn’t keep you from your destiny, even if it was a destiny you didn’t want. I love you Link, know that I’ll do whatever I can to protect you from now on.”

Link leaned into Sidon, smiling.

“I love you too my prince.”

They finished the cooking in relative silence, the two of them just allowing themselves to be near each other.

“You boys are too sweet to each other.”

Link froze up for a moment, forgetting entirely that the chef was still there. Sidon had a blush on his face as he tried to ignore the comment while plating up the food. He cleared his throat and turned around, his usual smile on his face.

“Chef, a plate for you.”  
“Thanks prince. You boys plate up the rest and I’ll wash the dishes.”

They both nodded as the made four more plates, piling them on a tray as Link grabbed the tea and cups. Sidon wanted his father to try it as well, and of course Zelda needed to eat, so they had decided to make it a group affair. Sidon led Link into the throne room, lifting the tray to his father as he entered.

“Link made dinner for us! I figured we could all eat together since it’s been a while. Do you want to eat here or in the dining room?”  
“The dining room is fine son; I’ll be there in a moment.”

Sidon nodded and headed towards the left, going through a door that led deeper into the castle and towards the dining room. Link turned to go find Zelda, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Zelda was with my father; they’ll be coming together.”  
“Oh, I didn’t see her.”  
“What, too busy looking at my ass?”

Sidon smirked as he watched Link splutter.

“Wah… No!”  
“I was kidding Link. Though I wouldn’t be offended if you were.”

Link rapped Sidon on the arm with his knuckles, huffing as he took a seat. By the time Sidon had the tea poured and the plates set in their respective places, King Dorephan was coming through the door, Zelda behind.

“Link, I must thank you for being kind enough to make dinner for all of us. As much as I’m sure you’d like to spend time with Sidon, I do enjoy the company of my son sometimes.”  
“I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean to take all of his time. Actually, I feel kind of guilty, I’m sure there’s something he has to be doing, what, being prince and all.”

King Dorephan laughed, shaking his head.

“Do not worry my child. Sidon is well head of his duties. Trust me, I try to find things for him to do, and yet somehow, he always manages to get them done before I say anything. Plus, he deserves the time off, as you all do. It’s been a hectic year for all of us. Now, anyways, let’s eat, shall we?”

The four of them dug into their meals, Sidon and Dorephan were pleasantly surprised with how much they liked the food, and how well Link was at cooking. Zelda didn’t seem all to surprised, so there much have been something in his past that he didn’t remember about him cooking. They managed to keep the chatter away from serious business until the end, Sidon bringing up a topic of conversation he and Link had been discussing the past couple of days.

“Father, I think it would be wise to keep mine and Link’s relationship to a minimum for a while. Our people already know, so we can’t do anything about that, but I fear that this might look… Bad for us. Link agrees with me. We Zora have had a bit of a tenuous relationship with the peoples outside of our domain, and I don’t want our relationship to look like a political power grab. I don’t want them thinking that I’m with Link simply because I want to be in Hyrule’s good graces. That’s not why we’re together, and I don’t want anything to tarnish Link’s reputation.”

Zelda looked to Link who nodded.

“We talked about this for a while. No one knows that I was spending most of my time before the fall here in the Domain. They don’t know that any time I was hurt or needed help I came here. It took us nearly a year to even say anything to each other, but my confession was laced with a promise of my death. It wasn’t very good looking. But, despite all that, I never raised Sidon up on a pedestal because he was a prince, and I have it on good faith that he didn’t do the same to me. I might have calmed Vah Ruta, but that didn’t mean I deserved his love or anything. Over the past year I have come to think of the Domain as my home, and I don’t want to tarnish the reputation here more than it already is. The fact that you are sending Zora to help us with the rebuilding will be a step in the right direction. But I refuse to let people think that this was a power grab. I will _not_ let that happen.”

Sidon’s eyes widened when he heard Link speak about thinking the Domain was like a home to him. This was the first time he had heard about it, and it made him fall in love with Link all over again. He was glad that he felt that way, that Link felt like he could come here whenever he wanted. King Dorephan hummed for a moment before nodding.

“I think this is a wise decision from the both of you. It makes me proud to know that my own son is looking out for his home, despite the fact that he will all but have to hide his relationship when he goes to Hyrule to help.”

Sidon’s eyes flew to his fathers. Did he hear him right? He was going to be sent to help. He just assumed his father was not going to let him.

“Father?”  
“I have protected you for too long. I always had the fear of losing you as well, I kept you here to protect you. But I know now that I can set you on your own path. You have need to go out and see the world and meet its people if you are going to be a good king for our people. Plus, you are a fine warrior, and I know you will be watched out for the entire time you are there so, yes, you can go help rebuild the castle and surrounding areas.”

The smile that graced Sidon’s face had Link’s heart soaring. He’d been in love with Sidon for as long as he could remember, seeing him so unabashedly joyed, being able to do what he always wanted, it set Link ablaze.

“Thank you father! Truly, I will not disappoint you.”  
“I know you won’t son, I know.”

* * *

Dinner the night before had been a rather vibrant affair which led the two to the top of Polymus Mountain the next afternoon. Sidon had been working pretty nonstop lately which didn’t leave them a whole lot of time together, so anytime the two of them got to sneak out of the castle, they took it. Sidon was lying down, eyes closed with his arms under his head. Link, fit near perfectly on his chest, and to be honest, it was one of his favorite spots.

“Link, I don’t mean to overstep my bounds by asking this but… Do you remember your family at all?”

Link took in a breath, closing his eyes. He’d tried to remember them. He did everything he could possibly think of, but nothing worked. He couldn’t remember his parents, he couldn’t remember his childhood. Were his parent’s kind to him? Where his parents as madly in love with each other as he was with Sidon? He didn’t have answers, and it frustrated him endlessly.

“No. I wish I did, but I don’t.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry my pearl. Perhaps try asking Bazz or one of the others. Apparently when you were younger your father brought you here a lot, I’m sure they remember him.”

Link sat up, looking towards the sky.

“I don’t mean to be offensive but, I don’t want to hear about my parents from people that weren’t living my childhood. I want to remember them myself, and then I’ll ask about it. Do you know how hard it is to wake up and remember absolutely nothing? At first it was fine, I was finding things out on my own, but then I started to remember things, about Zelda and the Champions, and only about them! I want to remember the things before they existed in my life, I want to know who I was then, and how I’ve changed since then. I want to know if my mother’s cooking was good, or if my father took me out on fishing trips when I was younger. I want to remember playing with Bazz and the others, I want to remember seeing you as a child. I want so many things, but I can only remember things about right before the calamity, and even then, those memories are scattered. I hate this Sidon; I hate not knowing who I am. What if… What if this is all a lie? What if who I am right now, at this very moment is all just a lie?”

Sidon’s eyes saddened, sitting up gently so Link slid into his lap.

“My pearl, I’m so sorry. But I think who you are now is not a lie. From what I can remember of you when I was a child, you are still very similar. Your smile is the same, the way you laugh, the way you speak. Link, my precious pearl, please forgive me for upsetting you.”

Sidon wrapped his arms around Link pulling him in, Link sagged, his breath heavy with the weight of tears in his eyes. Link didn’t have the time to cry when he was hunting Ganon, and now, it seemed like it was all he did nowadays. Sidon very rarely saw it though, he made sure to sneak off. He didn’t want Sidon to know that he was still mourning the loss of his life before. He wouldn’t change a thing to be honest, he was happy where he was, especially with Sidon and the domain, but that didn’t mean he didn’t absolutely _yearn_ for the memories of his past. He doubted they would change him. He had a suspicion that he might have been in love with Zelda back then, but getting those memories back… That wouldn’t change who he loved now.

Link spiraled, his mind running 100 miles a minute. He gripped his hair as he just broke down. Sometimes he hated that he defeated Ganon. When he was roaming the wild, fearful of his life, he didn’t have time to think, to dwell on anything. Now he had ample time and it was tearing him apart. Taking in a breath he pushed out of Sidon’s hold and ran towards Shatterback Point, he needed to do _anything_ that would get this feeling out of his head. Behind him he heard Sidon yell after him, heavy steps following behind him. At the edge he didn’t even take a moment before leaping and heading into a dive. The thrill sent adrenaline coursing through his veins, clearing his head. If Link knew one thing, near death experiences tended to clear his head of anything that was going on.

He splashed in the water, letting himself sink for a moment before surfacing and heading towards the dock of the damn. Unfortunately for him, a certain prince was much faster than him at swimming and he was enveloped in strong arms before he made it to the dock. Sidon stayed silent until they both stepped onto the dock, Sidon never once letting go of Link.

“Link what in the world were you thinking! You know that is dangerous. Even for me that dive is still unadvisable. Please, just, tell me what’s wrong. You scared me.”

Link couldn’t look at Sidon, didn’t want to. Despite the other quite literally holding him up in the air, he couldn’t face him, not right away. Today only proved just how unstable he was at certain times, and he wondered, truly wondered if he was the right person to be with an absolute bundle of joy. He couldn’t tell that to him though, he knew he would just fight back, but he’d had too many emotions for the day, he just wanted a quiet moment in his rooms alone. He tried to speak but his words failed him.

_Please, put me down Sidon._

Sidon’s face sunk as he watched Link sign instead of speak. He knew there was something wrong, but it didn’t seem like he was going to get anything out of Link right now. Setting him back down on the ground he held onto Link’s wrist for a moment as he bent to kiss his forehead, letting him go, and watching him walk towards the stairs of the dam, Sidon’s heart sinking slightly.

“My pearl please, just let me help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> BOY'S WE BACK AT IT AGAIN. 
> 
> I cannot and will not promise consistent updates because my creativity has gone on vacation. I have managed to plan around four chapters (There are many more than four) but we'll see what happens.
> 
> Please comment and kudo!! It really keeps us authors thriving. 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter: @Goddess_HyIia (a capital i as the L because ofc I had to lmao)


End file.
